You came
by CatEyeStorm
Summary: After the explosion in "I'm not leaving you" Sylvie finds herself stuck but help is on its way. A Cassett story.
1. Chapter 1

Sylvie opened her eyes and rolled on to her side a pain shot along her back and she groaned. The last thing she remembered was the Chief shouting and pulling Foster up from the floor.

Looking around she couldn't see either of them just lumps of stone and rubble. To her side fire was leaping up the walls consuming a mattress and some wood.

She turned onto her back and squeezed her eyes shut willing the pain to go away. She had to get up, she had to look for her friends.

Someone was shouting but it sounded too far away.

Opening her eyes again Sylvie looked up to the ceiling, but it wasn't there. A large opening had formed and dust was spilling down.

It was in that moment she realised she was no longer on the upper floor but that she and the stone she'd been kneeling on was now on the floor below.

"BRETT!" a voice shouted down through the dust and the smoke.

"Here" she crocked her voice barely getting above a whisper. Coughing she took a deep breath and tried again. "I'm here!"

"I hear you Brett" it was the Chiefs voice. "Are you hurt?"

"I don't know" she whispered to herself.

Sylvie pulled herself up against a large piece of stone and pulled her legs up. At least they seemed okay. Her arms worked. It was just her head. She felt around the back feeling for an injury but coming up empty.

"Sylvie?"

"I'm good!" she shouted, "I hit my head but I think I can stand."

"Stay where you are!" he called "I'm going to get someone down to you."

"Okay!" she called wincing as the sound of her own voice hurt her head.

In her seated position Sylvie looked back over at the fire. It didn't look any worse but neither did it look like it was going out. The smoke was building a little in her corner, she could feel it coating her skin and every breath in felt harsh and wrong.

She could at least see around the room better and make out a doorway at the end. More rumble lay between her and the doorway, but it wasn't too bad that she couldn't get over it.

With no word from above Sylvie decided to try standing. She needed to know if she could get out under her own steam. What if no one could get to her? She knew the Chief was okay but what about everyone else?

They'd been in the basement helping save people. Was there really anyone who could come and save her?

Taking a deep breath of the smoke-filled air Sylvie pushed herself up until she could rest back against the stone behind her. The effort brought on a coughing fit and she pushed her hands against her thighs squeezing her eyes shut until it subsided.

"Brett…? Sylvie…? " A voice called out but it wasn't the Chiefs.

Turning she looked over her shoulder at the same moment a figure appeared in the doorway.

"Casey?" she half coughed half laughed at the sight of him. "Casey!"

Casey came through the door covered in dust and soot. She thought he looked like he'd had a building dropped on him.

"Sylvie" he climbed over the rubble as if it wasn't there and in moments held both of her arms in his hands. Tugging them slightly he stared at her. "Are you okay?"

"I think so…" she began but at the look of horror on his face quickly added "I'm fine!"

He didn't look totally convinced and didn't let her go as he looked up at the ceiling through which she'd fallen. "You're sure?"

She ignored him instead patting his shoulder "What about you? Are you okay?"

He looked back at her and nodded. "Severide and I got lucky" he pointed towards the doorway.

For the first time since he'd arrived, she noticed the other person in the room. Severide stood with one foot in and one out his gaze flicking from them to the room beyond.

"We need to get out of here." Casey looked up at the hole again then back at Severide. "No chance!" he called.

Severide nodded and backed out of the room.

"Come on" Casey pulled her gently by the arm.

"No chance?" she asked as he helped her over the rubble and to the door.

"We can't get out through that hole." Casey replied. "We're going to have to take the long way back."

Sylvie nodded but her stomach dropped at the thought. She felt exhausted just walking across one room.

In the next room Severide was already over the other side and looking through another door.

"Fire everywhere!" he called back.

"Can you see a path out?" asked Casey as they joined him.

"Yes but she doesn't have gear" he replied nodding at Sylvie.

Casey looked back at her then at Severide.

"Stay here" Casey said.

"No you stay" Severide replied and pulling the door open a little more. "Casey stay with her."

Before either of them could speak again Severide stepped through the doorway pulling on his mask and disappearing into the flames along a path only he could see.

Sylvie felt a wave of relief and then quickly felt guilty. She didn't want either of them to get hurt but her already confused feelings for Matt made her want to pull him into a hug and not let him go near the fire in the other room.

Matt pushed the door shut and looked back at Sylvie. "He'll be okay."

She nodded. Feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

"Its okay" he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get out of here soon"

Placing her own hand on his she gave it a squeeze. "I'm glad you're okay."

He smiled, though it didn't really reach his eyes. "I'm sorry you're here."

"What?" she asked letting her hand drop.

"It was me that made the call to get you and Foster in the building. It's my fault you're down here!"

Sylvie shook her head. "None of this is your fault Casey, you couldn't have known this would happen. Besides you came to get me."

"Still…"

"Matthew Casey you're my hero and no amount of blaming yourself for things beyond your control is going to change that." She smiled at him.

"He was right" he said rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"Who was?"

"Kyle when he said your smile lights up rooms. He was right." Casey ducked his head and pulled his hand from her arm.

Sylvie opened her mouth but closed it again when she couldn't think what she wanted to ask him. The thought crossed her mind that up until that moment she'd not even thought of Kyle. Then the door opened and Severide emerged clasping a mask and an oxygen tank.

"Put this on." Casey said taking them from Severide and holding them out.

Turning she let him pull the straps over her shoulders and hand her the mask. Taking it she pulled the mask over her face. Matt tugged the straps tighter until they pinched her skin but she didn't complain just watched him fuss.

Eventually Severide tapped him on the shoulder and Casey stopped. Pulling on his own mask he grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled Sylvie closer to him.

"Don't let go of my hand!" he called out.

Severide and Casey nodded at one another and then opened the door. As they stepped into the room Sylvie felt the overwhelming heat hit her full force. The flames looked higher and more intense than before. She had no earthly idea how Severide had managed to get through it all.

She heisted a moment feeling the tug of Casey hand. He pulled her closer. "You can do this" he called out as they followed Severide.

Sylvie focused on the back of Severides coat and the tight clasp of Matts hand.

The fire was raging around them, the heat growing stronger the further they went. For a moment it was so intense Sylvie thought she her skin might be on fire. She wondered if it would be easier just to let the fire take her so it could be over.

But Casey didn't let her slow down his hand pulling her side against his as they moved around the flames and finally to the wall at the end.

They walked along the wall to a door which pushed open and out into a smaller space. The moment the door shut behind them Sylvie felt the heat recede and she could breath again.

Only she couldn't stand any longer. Sylvie felt her knees buckle and the last of her energy slip from her body. She only had moments to wonder if maybe that fall had done some damage after all before the blackness took her vision.


	2. Chapter 2

Sylvie looked across the sandy beach towards a group of people playing a game. They were moving quickly throwing something to each other and laughing. She tried to focus on their faces but no matter how hard she tried they remained blurred.

Turning away she looked towards the sea the water sparkling blue rushed in and out towards the bright yellow sandy beach. It was all so very perfect.

To perfect.

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and looked up, she couldn't see anyone. Still the feeling of their hand remained. It moved from her shoulder to the side of her head.

"I want to wake up now" she whispered.

Suddenly the bright sunshine disappeared, and the sea turned a dull grey the waves raising up and up then crashing loudly against the no longer bright yellow sand.

The people down the beach stopped playing and turned to look towards her.

Sylvie raised her other hand towards them but as she did everything began to fade to black.

"Sylvie… can you hear me Sylvie?"

"Matt?"

"You're alright."

Sylvie opened her eyes slowly staring up at him.

"Hey"

She thought he looked sad, dark circles under his eyes, dirt smudged across his check. She almost reached up a hand to in comfort. Almost.

"Hi" she replied.

"She's awake! Your awake!" Kidd dropped down at her side her head replacing Sylvie's view of him.

"Stella" she smiled. "Its so good to see you."

"You too. Sort of" Stella shook her head. "You and I are going to have to have a talk about not jumping down rabbit holes."

Sylvie chuckled as Stella patted her shoulder a couple of times and jumped back to her feet.

"Kelly said we should move he thinks the lift shaft is still our best bet." Stella said her gaze on Matt.

"Be right there." He replied.

Stella nodded at him, gave Sylvie a wink then strode away.

Alone again Sylvie realized she was laying back against his chest her head in the crook of his arm. While one of his hands held the side of her head.

"You think you can stand?" he asked.

"I'll give it a go."

"Here" he turned a little pulling her shoulders up and grabbing one of her hands to help her up.

The moment she was upright Sylvie felt herself unsteady, swaying little she closing her eyes and breathed deeply in and out a few times while he held her shoulders.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Sure"

"Sylvie?"

"Just give me a minute." She said taking in another big lung full of air. It was smoky and dank air but it was air.

"Casey we got to move that fire is really taking hold." Severide appeared by their sides.

"Fire?" asked Sylvie opening her eyes as Matt put one of his arms around her shoulders. He walked her towards an opening that looked like it had been newly created.

"The room we came through." He said as they came face to face with Cruise and Kidd.

"Sylvie your awake" Cruise grinned.

She smiled back.

"Lets get moving the sooner we get there the sooner we know." Severide said looking towards door to the next room.

"Is it me or does it seem like this place is never ending?" asked Kidd giving a broken piece of wood a quick kick.

"The Chief radioed there starting to clear the rubble away from the lift shaft up stairs." Said Severide.

"Here's hoping our end isn't to bad." Said Cruise.

Severide nodded looking to Sylvie. "Call out if you feel like you might pass out."

"I will."

"Seriously that's your only job."

"I got it.

"Cause you didn't last time."

"Severide she got the message." Said Matt.

"Hum." He didn't look convinced and she supposed he had a point. Matt held her shoulders a little tight as they set out into the next room.

"Wasn't this on fire earlier?" asked Cruise. There were certainly signs of a fire damage. piles of mattress lay in tatters the material flaking and burnt black. The walls were stained and burnt. And a strong smell of smoke and something Sylvie couldn't place.

Then she could.

Everyone stopped at the sight of the first body.

Burnt all over Sylvie almost mistook it for a piece of burnt wood until she notice the clenched hand reaching out. That's when she noticed the next one and the next all lying on the floor all twisted in painful positions.

She felt her stomach roll again and the urge to throw up rose up her throat. Swallowing Sylvie turned her head away and let Matt pull her along as they all silently walked past the bodies.

"There" Severide pointed towards a metal door at the end. The wall and the door were black with soot and smoke stains. "Cruise give it try."

Walking up to it Cruise gave the door a shove, it shook a little but it didn't open. Cruise took a small step back then with his shoulder gave the door another shove. Something creaked and soot fluttered down from the walls.

"Its giving" Cruise said pushing on the metal again. "Need some leverage."

"Here." Kidd pulled a long piece of metal from a pile or rubbish and held it out to Cruise. Placing it against the edge of the door he pushed it into place and gave the whole thing a shove.

"Want to sit down?" asked Casey. Sylvie jumped slightly.

"Sorry I think I drifted for a moment."

"Pretty sure you have a concussion."

"Really?" she smiled.

"Wow concussed Sylvie is sassy." Kidd said walking over to stand next to them. "Want me to hold her for a minute?"

Sylvie held her breath wondering what he would say. She felt his arm stiffen around her a moment pulling her back a touch. Then a heart beat later he relaxed and nodded at Kidd.

"I'll help with the door." He said.

Sylvie swallowed her disappointment as he let her shoulder go and Kidd placed her arm around her waist. She watched him as he turn away and strode over to Cruise who was still working the door open.

"Almost got it" Cruise huffed.

"Step back Cruise" Severide said patting him on the shoulder.

Cruise grunted giving the door one more shove then holding out the metal pole. Severide took his place and began giving the door a shove.

"Is this our only way out?" whispered Sylvie.

"Pretty much" Kidd replied her voice low. "You know Casey was pretty worried about you."

"He's that way about everyone." She replied.

"Sure he is."

"Do you really think this is the time?" she asked.

"Hey we could be stuck down here." Kidd shrugged. "Might as well be honest about how you feel."

"I told you before I don't know how I feel."

"But you know how you feel about the Chaplin." Kidd raised her eyebrows then sighed her head dropping. "You're right this isn't the time."

They lapsed into silence watching as the door started to open creaking and cracking the frame that held it.

"Are you angry with me?" asked Sylvie.

Kidd didn't answer her gaze trained on Severide as he let Casey take his place.

"Yes."

"Why?" Sylvie asked her voice raising above the low whispers and murmurs they'd been using up till then. Cruise looked over his shoulder at them but then quickly looked back.

"You're going to leave us." Hissed Kidd. "Of course, I'm angry!"

"I'm not leaving you. We're friends."

"Your leaving." Kidd shook her head. "But if he's what's going to make you happy then I support that."

"You're just going to be angry about it too." Sylvie rolled her head a little trying to stretch her neck, anything to lessen the ache she felt running across her shoulders and up to her head. "Kyle is the right person for me, we'd be happy…"

"Boring!" Kidd sang. Casey, Severide and Cruise all looked up their eyebrows rose. "Nothing to worry about" Kidd said waving her hand at them. Severide shook his head at her.

Casey lent against the door a moment an odd look on his face, his brow scrunched, then he too shook his head and went back to pushing the door.

The gap grew a little more.

Cruise walked over. "You alright?"

"She's fine Cruise." Kidd replied waving him away. He hesitated looking between them. "Go away Cruise.

Cruise ducked his head and hurried back to the door.

"Stella…"

"I'm just going to say this." Kidd said, "I married a man because I thought I should and look how that turned out."

"Kyle isn't anything like your ex-husband."

"That's not my point." Kidd sighed. The door moved again. "My point is you shouldn't do something just because it makes sense on paper. Do you really feel it? Do you really want to move away from us for him?"

Sylvie didn't know what to say. She was pretty sure she should have said Yes she was sure and Kyle was the love of her life.

"That's it!" Cruise shouted as the door finally opened all the way.


	3. Chapter 3

As the door swung open Sylvie hoped it would be the last room they'd have to navigate. Kidd had been right when she said it felt like the basement went on forever.

Straight away she could see it was much darker than the last room. Severide and Casey shone their torches around themselves lighting up piles of burnt out mattresses and debris. As the moved further in the torch light finally hit the end of the room.

"Pretty sure that's where the elevator opening is." Said Severide waving his light over a large pile of fallen stone reaching up to the ceiling.

"That's not good" Cruise sighed.

"Could be worse." Kidd said shifting her grip on Sylvie's waist as she turned to look at her. "Alright to sit."

Sylvie nodded letting Kidd steer her over to the wall. She slid down the brick bringing here knees up to her chest and watching as the others assessed their escape route.

Suddenly something crackled. Casey looked down at his chest. It crackled again. He unsnapped his radio from its clip and pressed the button.

"Hello?" The radio emitted a low screech and crackled again.

"…come in." It was the Chief. Sylvie held the breath and they all watched Casey.

"Chief? Come in Chief."

It crackled again and then the sweet sound of the Chief's voice filled the room. "Casey can you hear me."

"Yes Chief."

"What's your location?"

"Elevator shaft but a pile of rubble is blocking the exit." Casey said looking over the stone. "What's it like at your end?"

"Still clearing the blockage. Can you clear your end?"

Casey looked to Severide who'd spent the last few minutes walking the line of rubble. "It won't be quick but we could do it."

"We'll get it done Chief" Casey said.

"Understood."

"Chief?" Casey hesitated looking away and back down the room at the door they'd come through. "You heard from anyone else?"

The radio crackled.

"Hermann and Ritter are still unaccounted for." The Chief's voice replied.

"Copy that." Casey clipped the radio back into place and looked at them all. "You heard him lets get to work."

"What about Hermann and Ritter?" asked Cruise.

"We don't know enough to go searching for them." Severide said picking up a rock from the pile and throwing it to the side.

"The best we can do right now is make sure we have a way out." Casey added dropping his gear next to Sylvie he bent down to look at her. "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She said. It wasn't true but he didn't question her further. Cruise and Kidd had joined Severide moving rocks. They had a small pile to one side. A steady clunking sound of rocks hitting rocks reverberated around them. With one last look at her Matt moved away to join them.

Sylvie rested her head back against the wall wishing she could help rather than sit and wonder if they even stood a chance. The rubble had come from something being destroyed and there was a good possibility the shaft was the thing that had been destroyed.

She didn't voice any of that. She knew they knew the chances weren't great, but it just wasn't in their DNA to give up.

When she'd first started working at the firehouse, she'd been overwhelmed at how close they all where. The way they had each other's back no matter what. But she'd grown accustomed to them, comfortable with having each and everyone around. Them having her back and hers there's.

She wondered if that was why she found the possibility of her feelings towards Casey going beyond friendship so confusing.

Sylvie closed her eyes taking a couple of deep breaths in and out. "Not the time Sylvie" she whispered to herself.

Looking up she watched Casey moving rocks one after the other. The small pile at their feet's growing while the one blocking their route out seemed to stay the same.

The radio crackled again.

Casey stopped in mid throw twisting it to listen. The others stopped too watching and listening. For a moment nothing happened. Then another crackle.

"Casey come in?" said the Chief.

"Chief?"

"Hermann and Ritter are alive."

"Yes!" Cruise shouted throwing the rock in his hands to side he gave Kidd a hug and she patted him on the back.

"But there in bad shape."

Everyone in the room lost their smiles.

"Where Chief?"

"North end."

"We're on it"

"Take care no heroics"

"Copy that."

The radio stopped crackling again and Casey looked at Severide.

"If there that bad it could mean carrying them back."

"You, me and Kidd." Casey said with a nod. "Cruise we need you to get as much shifted as you can."

"Understood." Cruise nodded.

Within moments Casey, Severide and Kidd were geared up again.

Sylvie sat up her eyes on Casey. He turned to look at her for a moment then a few seconds later strode out of the room. She watched them leave until she could no longer make out their shapes in the next room.

Turning to look at Cruise Sylvie pushed back against the wall using it to support herself as she stood.

"Wow what you doing?" Cruise held out his hand.

"Helping" she replied. She let the dizziness settle a moment then walked the short distance to Cruise. He grabbed her arm and peered at her.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"I can sit and move rocks" she said moving to the pile. He helped up until she sat on one large piece of concrete. She was at an odd angle, but it was doable.

"Okay but if you feel wrong stop and rest."

She nodded her head grabbing a piece of stone and throwing it to the pile to the side.

"Sylvie!"

"Yes, I will stop if I need to."

He grumbled something but soon started back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Sylvie turned her hand over, palm up she could see the blisters beginning to form. Checking Cruz wasn't looking she shook her hand out then quickly turning she picked up another rock and threw it down to the floor.

Between them they'd managed to make a dent in the upper section of the rubble. Cruz reasoned if they were lucky, they'd tunnel out inside the shaft. Deciding to believe in the power of positive thinking she ignored the if in his statement.

Or as much as she could.

They'd heard nothing from the others. The radio on Cruz's jacket remaining silent. The chances where the others were some place with poor reception and just couldn't get through.

Sylvie shook her head pulling another rock and throwing down to the floor.

"Rest time" Cruz said slipping down the short distance between them.

"I can keep going." She replied.

"In case it wasn't clear that wasn't a request" he said offering his hand to help her down.

"Right" she nodded letting him help her the rest of the way down the rubble until they could stand on firm ground again.

"Here drink this" he held out a bottle. "But just a few sips."

"What do you think?" she asked looking back at the hole they were creating.

"We'll get there." He said with a shrug. "It's just going to take some time."

"I'm never complaining about your mess in the apartment again" she sniffed.

"Well you won't have to soon" he nudged her with his shoulder. "The Chaplin works fast!"

"Yep he does." She smiled handing him the bottle back.

"You know I'm happy for you right?" he said taking a few sips of water. "Just going to miss you around the apartment and at work, and at Molly's"

"That list just makes me thing we need to get out more." She laughed.

"Well you're doing just that remember. Getting out of here and starting something new."

"I guess I am."

They lapsed into silence Sylvie let her head hang a little and closed her eyes.

"Hey"

She jerked up, holding out her hands.

"Sorry." Cruz shrugged. "You looked like you were about to pass out."

"No that's okay. Think I was falling asleep for a moment."

"Probably not the best place to be doing that." Cruz looked back at the rubble. "We should get back to it."

"If only to stop me from falling asleep." She grinned.

Cruz nodded but he didn't smile.

An hour later Cruz lay on his belly pushing his head through the gap they'd made between the rubble and the top of the opening to the lift shaft.

"I defiantly feel air coming in."

"That's good right?"

He didn't reply shifting his weight and causing small bits to roll down the pile of rocks. He began pulling rocks out from within the gap.

Sylvie looked at the radio she held. He'd handed it to her before he'd pushed himself into the opening. Now it sat like a weight in her hands. She wanted to try and reach out to the others find out if they were okay. Had they found Hermann and Ritter? were they on their way back?

"Aw"

"Cruz?"

"A rock moved" he said pulling himself backwards and rubbing his forehead.

"Moved?" Sylvie raised an eyebrow.

"It did."

"I'm not arguing that." She replied pointing to the hole where a rock tumbled out.

Cruz quickly pushed himself back into the opening. "Hello!" he called. "Can anyone hear me?"

"Hello? Cruz?"

"Otis?"

"Hey buddy I can hear you." Otis's voice sounded far off drifting between the rubble.

"We made an opening our side." Said Cruz "I think you're near it some rocks just fell."

"Good. Keep back there could be more don't want to bury you." Otis called back.

Cruz pulled back and slid down to Sylvie. "Come on let's get out of the way our bits done for now."

"What about the others?" she asked holding up the radio.

"It's patchy in there. Best to wait to hear from them" he took the radio from her hands and placed it on the floor by his gear.

Some rocks rolled down the pile bouncing and skidding onto the floor with a clunk. Cruz smiled.

"What?"

"Just Otis coming to the rescue. We're going to be hearing about this for weeks if not months."

She smiled.

A few more fell then a beam of light shone through.

"I see them" Otis called out. "Brett, Cruz."

Cruz quickly climbed a little way back up. Holding a hand up to block out the bright light. "What now?"

"Give us a minute to open this up more. Brett can come through."

Sylvie's stomach churned at the thought. "The others aren't back yet."

"They will be." Cruz said looking back at her. "You need to get up so you can be checked out."

"What about you?" she asked. Desperately she tried to think of a reason she should stay only to come up empty.

"Otis can help me clear the rest." He moved down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know it's for the best Sylvie."

She shook her head.

More rocks fell.

"That's should do it." Otis called out. "Brett climb up, should be enough space for you now."

"Sylvie" Cruz squeezed her shoulder. "You need to go."

"The moment you hear from them you let me know?" she asked poking his chest with the radio.

"Yes" He nodded taking the radio from her then helping Sylvie up to the gap. "Just take care of yourself. Please!"

Taking one quick last look at the room and the doorway Sylvie lay down and pushed her way in and up into an opening. Jagged bits of stone rubbed against her stomach and her legs. Then she felt cool air hit her face and hands reaching under her shoulders helping her the rest of the way until she lay on top of an uneven pile of rubble.

"Brett!" Otis grinned down at her.

"Hey Otis." She said

"Let's get you out of here" he grinned holding out his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Sylvie sat on the gurney her legs hanging off the side as she watched firefighters rush in and out of the building.

No one else had come out. No Cruz or Otis. No Kidd or Severide. No Casey.

She watched the Chief talk into his radio striding over to a group of men and women pouring over large maps. She assumed they were the building plans. One of the men shook his head but the Chief waved him away and pointed at something.

"Get it done!" he said in that non shout-y but really it was a shout way he had of talking. Then he looked directly at her his face scrunched in a frown.

"Dam" she hissed to herself as he strode towards her.

"Brett why are you still here?"

"Waiting on transport" she lied sitting up from her slouch she tried to give him a confident smile, but his frown deepened.

"You!" he shouted at a passing paramedic; the young man stopped immediately a startled look on his face he held a hand to his chest as if the Chief had somehow wounded him.

"Sir?"

"Hospital now!" The Chief pointed at Brett.

"Chief…"

"I don't want to hear it Brett." He said turning away.

"I just want to know if you've heard from them." She asked in one rushed breath. The Chief turned on his heel to face her again.

"Not yet." He replied.

"You'll let me know… can someone let me know?"

"I'll make sure of it" he said giving her shoulder a squeeze then he strode back to the building.

The young man watched him go then looking at Sylvie offered her a shrugged apology. "Want to lie back?"

"Not particularly." She grumbled but did as was asked.

The paramedic loaded the gurney on to the ambulance his partner someone Sylvie knew in passing ran up.

"You finally ready to go?" Kathy asked jumping in the back.

"No"

"To bad. You know better than anyone the hospital is the best place for you right now." The doors closed behind them and Kathy began checking her vitals.

She'd done it once already, shone a light in Sylvie's eyes, checked her breathing, examined her head and the bump on the back. Asked all the questions. And offered Brett the same advice Sylvie would have offered if it had been her talking to another patient. Go to the hospital get checked out. Sylvie had declined.

The ambulance started moving out bumping along the uneven ground until it hit the tarmac.

"How's the head?" asked Kathy.

"Still aches."

"More or less than before?"

"The same." Sylvie replied. Now her head was resting back against a pillow she was beginning to feel her fatigue. She let her eyes drift closed for a moment listening to Kathy talk to her partner.

Their voices drifted away.

The next voice she heard sounded unhappy.

"She doesn't need any more stress."

"I understand but Sylvie needs to be the one to make the request." The Chief's rumble-ly voice felt almost soothing. Comforting she thought. He was comforting.

"Any more word on Ritter?" the other voice asked. Kyle, she thought. It was Kyle. She wondered why she'd not noticed it was him before?

"He's still in surgery." The Chief replied.

"We got lucky." Said Kyle.

"We don't know that yet."

"Of course, sorry Chief." Kyle must have moved his voice growing faint. "I'll be right back."

"Sure."

Sylvie heard the door open and close. The Chief sighed and she listened as he moved around the room then silence again.

Cracking one eye open she peered over at where she thought he was.

Sat on a chair the Chief was slouched his head hanging down and his hands clasped together. She wondered if he was praying. Did he pray?

She opened her other eye and shifted in the bed a little. Settled on her back she stared up at the ceiling.

"Brett?" The Chief leaned into the bed and smiled. "Good to see you awake."

She smiled. "Water?"

"Here." He stood grabbing a jug and cup from a table at the end of the bed. "You had us a little worried for a moment."

Sylvie sat up against the pillow wincing a little at the sudden head rush. She squeezed her eyes shut and took in a couple of breaths.

"I passed out?" she asked opening her eyes she accepted the cup he held out to her and took a couple of sips. "How long?"

"20 hours give or take." The Chief's said pulling his chair closer he sat down again resting his clasped hands on the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Better" she said automatically though for once she did feel it. "What happened? Did everyone get out?"

"Everyone got out" he replied.

"Alive?"

"Alive" he nodded. "Ritter and Hermann aren't good but we're hopeful."

"Kidd, Severide and Casey?" she asked feeling a lump form in her throat.

"Up and walking" Chief smiled a little. "Waiting to see you."

She smiled taking another sip of the water. "That's good to hear, the them getting out okay bit I mean."

"Understood." The Chief nodded. "Kyle just stepped out."

"I heard."

Someone knocked gently on the door and it cracked open a little Foster poking her head around the edge.

"Chief… Sylvie you are awake!" Foster grinned pushing the door open and half skipping into the room. "Finally I thought we were going to have to send in Prince Charming to wake you up!"

"I'm perfectly capable of waking myself up" Sylvie laughed sipping her water.

"I'll let the nurse know." Said the Chief getting up from his chair.

Foster waited for him to leave before sitting on the bed next to Sylvie.

"You alright?" asked Sylvie.

"Me? I'm not the one in a hospital bed." Foster turned her head to the door then satisfied no one was nearby she looked back at Sylvie. "I know you've just woken up and this is the last thing you need and…"

"You know you are babbling right? That's my thing not yours."

"I'm aware but before he comes back, I just need to say…"

"The Chief?"

"No, yes sort of but no I mean before Kyle…"

"Sylvie!" Kyle walked into the room striding to the other side of the bed he grabbed her shoulders pulling Sylvie into a hug that lifted her off the bed. Her hands trapped between them she let him hug her for a moment looking at Foster who'd jumped back from the bed and was looking annoyed.

"Hey can't breath here!" she said pushing him back with her arms. He let her go and smiling at her he sat on the bed and took one of her hands in his.

"I was worried!" he said.

"Sorry" she smiled back.

"We're going to have to talk about you jumping into fires!" he laughed. She wasn't sure it was a joke.

"I'll let everyone know you're awake." Foster said backing out of the room.

"No visitors though" Kyle called as she left the room. Foster didn't reply disappearing into the corridor. Sylvie hoped she hadn't heard, she wanted to see them, to see they were all okay.

"Hows the head?" asked Kyle running a hand up and down her arm.

"Good" she said then noticing his frown added "Really I'm good."

"I meant it I was really worried about you."

"I know I get it but this is my job." She smiled. "This is kind of rare but it can happen."

He hung his head a moment then smiled at her. "I know, I know."

They sat in silence for a moment. He continued to rub her arm with his hand. She wished he'd stop.

"Kyle I…"

"Sylvie Brett!" Kidd appeared in the doorway a grin on her face. "You and I are going to have words!"

"Anytime!" Sylvie grinned pulling her hand out of Kyle's grip she accepted a half hug from Kidd. "So good to see you!" she whispered.

"Tell me about it" Kidd whispered back.


	6. Chapter 6

44\. There are 44 holes in that ceiling tile.

Sylvie squinted her eyes making the holes blur together. She'd hoped counting something, anything, would help her to fall asleep. Three ceiling tiles later she was ready to admit defeat.

The hospital was as quiet as one could be at 2am. People occasionally walked past her door. She'd heard voices earlier, rushed and urgent, they moved away as quickly as they'd come.

Sighing she rolled on to her side and squeezed her eyes shut.

1 sheep, 2…

"Nope!" Sylvie pulled herself into a sitting position. She just couldn't sleep. Her 20-hour marathon sleep had thrown her off completely.

Pushing the blankets away she turned and planted her feet on the floor.

Someone had brought slippers and a dressing gown from home. Putting them on she wondered over to the door.

Kyle had been so insistent that she rest Sylvie half expected to see him outside patrolling the corridor. Cracking the door open she peered through the gap. No Kyle.

Letting out a sigh of relief she opened the door wider and checked both directions. There was no one at all. All was quiet.

Feeling a little guilt, she pulled the door closed behind her and headed towards the sign with a picture of an elevator and an arrow. If she was lucky she might get all the way to intensive care without running into anyone.

An odd tune was playing in the lift as it rose upwards. She closed her eyes and hummed along to it. Feeling a small sense of peace at the simple act. The elevator pinged and the doors opened. Looking up she sucked in a breath.

"Sylvie?"

"Hi" she smiled weakly.

Matt Casey stood his on the other side of the elevator doors a look of pure confusion on his face. They stared at each other a moment too long and the doors started to close again. He quickly shot out a hand, the doors lurched and pushed open again.

"Hi" he smiled. "You getting off?"

"Yes… Yes" she smiled nodding her head rushing off the elevator. She pulled on her the belt of her second best dressing gown and hoped he didn't notice the fraying ends.

"I heard you were asleep." He said as they turned to face each other.

"Can't sleep" she said. "20 hours was more than enough for me."

"I'd have stopped by." He scratched his head a little and she noticed a bandage on his forearm where his sleeve was rolled up. Without thinking Sylvie reach out her hand and grabbed the arm turning it over so she could see the bandage.

"What happened?" she asked

He didn't answer. Looking up she notice him staring at her hand on his arm, his head titled slightly, his eyes hooded. She quickly let go and took a step back.

"Sorry shouldn't really be grabbing people like that…"

"No I… it's just a burn. Minor burn nothing to worry about." He replied taking a step closer. "Really"

She swallowed "Sure it is!" she raised an eyebrow and he laughed.

"Its been checked out and everything." He held a hand to his chest. "And I promise I will keep it clean and get it changed,"

She tapped her foot and smiled up at him. The tension she'd been feeling earlier gone.

"I was a bit worried about you all." She said.

He was watching her and listening carefully to what she was saying. She liked it when he did that.

"I wanted to see how they were doing." She gestured toward the doors marked intensive care.

"Ah" he looked towards them too and then back at her. "They just kicked me out."

She shrugged. "Thought I might get away with it being all" she gestured to herself "pathetic and what not."

"What not?" he smiled.

"It's a phrase."

"Sure it is." He nodded the smiled widening. "It's really good to see you."

She smiled. "You too. Though next time you can visit me." She whispered the last part.

He ducked his head and looked up and down the corridor. "Okay"

They lapsed into silence Sylvie looking at the doors to intensive care again. She could see someone moving around inside their head passing by the two small round windows every so often.

She flicked her eyes to Matt again. He was looking at her again.

"So…" she let the word lie there a minute watching as his head tilted slightly. "Are you going home?"

He smiled and shook his head no.

She turned her head to the side and raised her eyebrow.

He sighed and gestured towards the elevator. "The others are in the café down stairs." He reached out and pressed the button to call the elevator back.

She smiled then frowned turning to look at him. "Don't tell Kyle!"

He looked down. "Sure."

The doors opened and they stepped on together.


End file.
